The goal of the proposed program is to offer predoctoral training in the areas of genetics, development, cellular biology, molecular biology, or biochemistry. Thirty-three training faculty will participate in this Program. The wide range of interests and expertise of the training faculty allows students to select among research programs that include molecular evolution, molecular biology, molecular genetics, molecular genetics, developmental genetics, evolution of development, cell biology, and biochemistry. A number of new faculty have been hired in the past two years and add both breadth and depth in these areas. We feel that our diversity of interests and depth in each area presents one of the major strengths of the program. The core curriculum is design to give first year students a strong foundation in genetics, cellular, developmental and molecular biology, and biochemistry. Advance courses and other requirements are designed for the students to gain strength in their area of specialty, develop strong communication skills, and gain awareness of proper research conduct. Students are engaged in research training from the first year and are encouraged to apply techniques and approaches derived from all of our areas to research strength. The majority of students supported by the training grant will be drawn from the Molecular Biology and Genetics (MBG) Program which awards Ph.D. degrees in either Genetics, Molecular, Cellular, and Developmental Biology, Microbiology, or Plant Sciences. It is also possible, however, for students in other Department or Programs to be supported by the training grant if they fulfill the academic and thesis requires that are related to the training mission of this Program. We have had a long- standing tradition in the training of predoctoral students who have been productive, and established successful careers in biomedical related research. The training faculty remain dedicated to this mission. We are requesting continued funding of the current 16 training grant positions so that we can continue in this tradition.